The present invention relates to devices that are actuated by a finger actuator and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for sensing when a finger is proximate an actuator.
Certain devices are equipped with actuators typically in the form of a button or button-like object. When a user presses the button, a particular feature or function is initiated for the particular device. One such device is a camera. A camera has a shutter button which, when pressed, opens the shutter of the camera to take a picture. Cameras such as camcorders likewise have a xe2x80x9cshutterxe2x80x9d button that, when pressed, starts recording.
Today, many cameras have an autofocus feature or function that automatically focuses the camera before a picture is taken or recording commences. Typical initiation of the autofocus feature/function is accomplished when a user partially depresses the shutter of the camera. However, some cameras have no detent or mechanism for recognizing when a xe2x80x9cpartial pressxe2x80x9d has been accomplished, as required for initiation of the autofocus feature/function. In this case, the user is unsure of when the partial press for autofocus has occurred (been engaged). Thus, there is a problem of users accidentally taking a picture when the user is only trying to cause the autofocus feature to engage. Autofocus, however, needs to be performed just before a picture is taken or recording commences. Further, autofocus should be accomplished without requiring the user to perform any more steps than necessary.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved manner and/or mechanism of initiating autofocus in a camera.
The present invention is a proximity detector for an actuator in a device. More particularly, the present invention is a proximity detector for a camera button that initiates an autofocus feature/function of the camera.
In one form, the present invention is an electronic apparatus having a processing unit, an actuator in communication with the processing unit, and a proximity detector associated with the actuator and in communication with the processing unit. The actuator is operable upon actuation thereof to activate a first function of the electronic apparatus. The proximity detector is operable to detect when a finger of a user is proximate the actuator and initiate a second function of the electronic apparatus.
In another form, the present invention is a camera including a controller, a shutter button in communication with the controller, and a proximity detector associated with the shutter button and in communication with the controller. The shutter button is operable to activate a shutter of the camera. The proximity detector is operable to sense when a finger of a user is proximate the shutter button in order to initiate an autofocus feature.
In a yet further form, the present invention is a camera including a controller, an actuator in communication with the controller and operable to initiate a first function of the camera, means for detecting when a finger of a user is proximate the actuator, and means for initiating an autofocus feature of the camera when the finger of the user is detected in proximity to the actuator.